One Forever Night
by Jen Richard
Summary: Serena and Darien are always fighting but when something brings them together things change.Serena is finally discovering what it is meant by true passion and Darien is the one she is going to discover it with. Also what is giving Sailormoon new strength?
1. Memories

Disclaimer:

I do not own sailormoon or have anything to do with the show.

  
  
  
  
  
  


One Forever Night

  
  


"I am going to remember how this moment feels forever," thought the peaceful and 

tried Serena. She laid next to a sleeping Darien, dazed. She looked all round his now quiet apartment, with their clothes scattered on his soft navy blue carpet which matched his walls of his bedroom. All Serena could hear was the gentle breathing of her sleeping prince. "He looks so peaceful"said Serena softly in a loving tone, trying not to wake him. She watched him, trying to remember what he look at that moment like she could never have it again, the way his silky, black hair framed his face, the way his muscular naked chest moved with his breathing and how his dark blue comforter clung to this lower half out lining his long legs. Serena now feeling tried, snuggled up to Darien's warm, naked chest. "Strange", she thought puzzled "Last night felted so right, so much love, so much passion, like it was something we couldn't control" Imagine these were the same two people who couldn't stand each other 2 days ago and now they end up making passionate love to each other all night. But she was 14 and he was 18, how could she explain to her friends how they ended up this way? And how could explain to herself why this happened. She tried to remember what had made them change those 2 days ago.............

  
  
  
  


* 2 days ago *

  
  
  
  


"Hey Rei, wait for me!" yelled an out of breath Serena, as she popped another donut in her mouth. She was trying her hardest to run up to impatient brunette so they could make it to the scout meeting at Amy's on time. " Maybe if you didn't eat so much, you could run faster, meatball head!!" replied the annoyed Rei. She knew that would make the already edgy Serena, mad. "REI!", screamed a high pitched Serena, "You know I hate that name! I wish Darien Shields never came up with it! I hate Darien Shields more then the stupid nickname! Why do you have to hang with the asshole any ways?", as she finally caught up to her. Rei smiled mischievously because she knew Serena hated the nickname and she knew she hated Darien more. " If it evens concerns you, Meatball head, I like him and besides he has a point you know, your hair does look like a pair of meat balls!" laughed Rei evilly. Rei watched to see Serena expression but before she could even get a glare, Lita and Mina ran into the bickering friends. " Come on, you two! Amy is going to pissed if we don't hurry and get to her place!" said Lita with an frown. "Ya guys let's race this way we get there faster, and see who wins" replied Mina, But before anyone could start, Serena bolt in front of them." I am going to beat you all", she giggled. " Meatball Head, you are such a cheater, you are make going to make get Mars power on your ass!"yelled Rei. As Serena turned the around the corner , SLAM! She hit the ground, not knowing what hit her."OUCH! What did I run into?"questioned Serena as she rubbed her sore head. "You should watch were you are going Meatball head!" an annoyed familiar voice answered. "Please. Please don't be Darien" wished Serena. Serena rosed her head up to see if her fears were correct, and they were. " Man, Meatball head you got a hard head for a pair of Meatballs!", joked Darien. He loved making fun of her, seeing her face, her expressions but he didn't know why he was so drawn to this young girl. "DARIEN! I hate you so much!"yelled Serena. Why did he have to be the one to be standing there and why did he like to her so much? "Serena! Are you ok" yelled the other girls as they turned the corner to see their fallen leader on the ground and Darien standing above her."Oh, hi Darien" said Rei as she blushed. "You, guys should watch Meatball head here more carefully!"He laughed. "She might hurt herself really bad" he mocked. He down at the girl. Why did he feel drawn to her like this ? And why did they always end up meeting like this he pondered."You are so right Darien, it is like those Meatballs are her brains or something" agreeing with Darien , Rei added. All the girls laughed at what Rei said but Serena. Serena looked down on the concrete, at her scaped knee, why hadn't any of them offer to help her up? Why does Darien always does make fun of her and what does Rei hang on to his every word? Why does feel like there is something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it? Serena couldn't take it anymore, she got up and yelled "You all are not my friends and you Darien Shields always hurt me but do you care? No!" She screamed and she ran away from them, she didn't care were it was along as it was away from them, from Darien. She could feel the hot tears rolled down her face as she ran down the street. "Come back Serena! Please we are sorry" Lita and Mina said. "Well I am not" said Rei with a furious tone. "She always running in to something she is such a ditz besides Darien is right her head does look like a pair of meatballs!" Rei said, hoping that got her brownie points with Darien . He looked at Rei with a frown. "Rei, she was really hurt you know, besides if I knew what I said really did hurt her I wouldn't say those things" he said seriously. Rei felling foolish looked down at her feet. Darien had this feeling to run after Serena and see if she was alright. "I am going after her to see if she is ok besides I think I saw her knee scaped and I am going to a doctor so I need to check it out" He said to the girls. "Well tell her we will meet her at Amy's"replied Lita with a concern look upon her face."But Darien you don't hav......" before Rei could finish her sentence Mina had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Darien stood there for a second then he realized what he was supposed to do. Darien ran as fast as he could until he could see her, she had turn in to an ally.

Serena could not stop crying and couldn't run anymore either, so she saw an ally and ran in to it. "Damn Darien! Damn Rei! Damn them all!" sobbed Serena. She really couldn't understand why all this had to happen to her. Being a leader of a bunch super heroes when herself was scared shit less about what to do, A Mysterious Hero (Tuxedo Mask),and Darien why couldn't she stop thinking about the bastard! She leaned up again the ally wall and slid down and hit the ground where she sat and cried. "Ouch, now my knee hurts worse cause I ran so hard", she said as her wiped her tears on the wound to clean it, " Why does have to hurt so much?". She just sat there crying like this was no tomorrow. Just then Darien ran into the ally. He look down at the girl crying her heart out, listening to what she had to say. She didn't noticed he was there yet. He suddenly got a feeling that he wanted to protect her and comfort her but he didn't know why. "Serena why do I feel like this?" he puzzled. Then he heard her say why did this hurt so much. "Because you ran off Meatball head", he replied to her question."You should let me see that wound, you know" Serena looked up at him. He couldn't help feel responsible for what had happened. She just sat there, her tears running down her face, so helpless. "Just leave me alone you jerk! Haven't you done enough damage for a life time?" sobbed Serena. Her words pierced his heart. And she knew it too. "Serena........... " Darien said calmly, then realizing he was one in control shouted, "Stop acting like a child!"with a frown upon his gorgeous face. He gone and done it now, she cried harder and sobbed louder than before." Just go away!" She screamed. He slowly walked over to her and bent down to her knee and grabbed her leg. "Pervert! Get off me" Serena shouted, she had now calmed down and did realize what to do . He didn't even move or say anything to response to her comment. He Took his finger and slowly circled around her wound. Suddenly she got a sensation, she have never felt before. "Mmmm...." He said, as he rubbed his hand on his chin. "Why was he doing this? Why does have to touch me and why do I feel like this?" Serena though. She watched his very move, the way he swayed a bit because he was kneeling and the way he touched his leg. "I can fix this"murmured Darien, as he took this strong, powerful hand and took off his green jacket and ripped his black, tight t- shirt up by the sleeve. "Man, Darien has a lot muscles...... I never notice before. He must work out" pondered Serena. She could see his muscles moves with every breath. "Why am I doing this?" she said by accident out loud. Darien look up at her confused. "What do you mean why I am doing this?. She paused. She couldn't believe she said that aloud and he heard it. "I was just thinking to myself, but I accidentally spoke out loud" she said shyly. Darien took the piece of shirt that he had ripped and wrapped it a round her knee. "There all better" he said. He look at her face, it was now frowning. "What now, meatball head" he sighed. She slow got up and look at the kneeling man and said with much anger in her voice " You think cause you fix my knee you think I will trust you oreven befriend you? Never in a million years. I don't know what sick a twisted thing you 

are planning but I am not falling for it!" and with that she ran off leaving him kneeling there. He was so dazed he didn't what to think. He slowly got back up to run after her to ask her to explain herself when "SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

  
  
  
  


***************************************To be continued.

  
  


Please review and tell me if you want me to continue? 

  
  



	2. Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or have anything to do with series.

  
  


Author's Note

  
  


Thank you all for reviewing my story. Sorry the censor was mixed up. This next chapter will be 

an actioned packed one with some twist and turns so enjoyed and if you want to e-mail and give 

me helpful tips on to make my story better go right a head! And tell others about my stories please! :)

Love, 

Sailor Passion 

  
  


****************************************************************************** One Forever Night: Part 2

  
  


"What was that!",Darien cried. He quickly rosed, with the image of Serena being attacked 

in his mind. He quickly darted out of the ally to discover it was Zoisite from the Negaverse 

attacking a girl who was not Serena. A great sense relief came over Darien seeing it was not the little blonde girl he thought it was. "OH man! I got to help her!" Darien thought. He rushed back to the ally, also making sure that no one saw him. He pulled out a rose from his pocket with a blast of light, he was transformed in to Tuxedo Mask But before he could get out of ally to help, he heard the voice of a angel.........a voice he once knew! Tuxedo Mask dropped to his knees, grabbing his head with his hands. "Tuxedo Mask....... find me.... find the crystal.... save me..." the voice spoke in his head. "Who are you?! How am I suppose to find the Crystal?" he yelled with anger. With that he jumped up and ran out of the ally. As he ran in to the street, he had remember Zoisite and look to see what was happening. He had discover that Zoisite was gone and now there was a monster in the place of the girl. The monster looked female and was black and dark blue with eyes looked like they could break though ice. Standing underneath the floating evil, was five Sailor Scouts.

"MERCURY BUBBLES!" 

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!" 

"MARS FIRE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

  
  


All round the street, the mist that Sailor Mercury had cause, no one including Tuxedo Mask could see anything but the monster's shadowy outline. The Scouts waited to see if their attacks worked. When the mist finally faded, you could see in the street layed a blue rainbow crystal and very powerful monster not appearing to be hurt by the attacks flying her way. "You think you are tough huh, Nega-trash? Let's see if this brings you to your knees" shouted Sailor Venus, being very sure of herself that she could bring this monster down. She went for another hit at the monster but the monster was to quick for the scout and hit her so hard, it knocked the girl ground, were she could layed not moving. "VENUS!" cried Sailor Mercury as she ran over to her friend. "Watch her, Mercury, I will get the crystal and destroy this monster" cried Sailor Mars,as she fired another fire ball at it. But all the scout could hear was the laughing of the monster as the flame hit it. "You think your pity attacks, phase me? God no, try this on of for size!", the monster bellowed as it attacked Mars with a great power wave. " Aghh!" screamed Sailor Mars as she flew in to the wall behind her, landing with a great big bang. Mars lifted her head showing to Jupiter the blood oozing for the fallen scout's forehead. "Nothing we do even scratches it, Jupiter get the crystal! And don't worry about me" she said weakly not able to get back up. Jupiter nodded her head to the wounded solider and ran and skid on the street's pavement, retrieve the crystal lying on the ground and grabbed it. "Where do you think you are going with my crystal?" roared the monster but before Jupiter could do anything the monster knock the solider down, stepping on her hand where the crystal was. The solider's body was covered in dark red bloody cuts. Jupiter knew she couldn't let this monster have the crystal, the crystal that could bring them closer to the Princess that they needed to protect no matter what but the monster had almost drained all her energy with that last attack. The monster laughed at her and continued the torture on the scout's hand. Jupiter tried to hold on, everyone was counting on her but she could not do it, she couldn't hold the crystal anymore, the pain was too much for her, as she opened her hand, she heard ,"MERCURY BUBBLES!. Mercury had created a mist to distract the monster as she quickly grabbed the crystal."I won't let you have the crystal!" she said as she ran towards the other side of the street. When the mist had cleared, the monster was gone. Sailor Mercury looked everywhere but the creature was gone. "MERCURY! ABOVE YOU", yelled a panicked Mars, with what strength she had left. All of sudden the blue solider was in the air flying towards the wall, where red solider layed watching this whole painful ordeal. The monster floated to the ground being very proud of herself for defeating the Sailor Scouts,"Zoisite will be please with me", she smiled, as she walked over to collect the crystal from Sailor Mercury. "This monster is the most power one we have face.... WE CAN'T LET IT WIN! WE HAVE TO FIND THE PRINCESS!", Jupiter cried. A tear fell down her bruise cheek because she couldn't do anything as the monster walked closer and closer to the crystal. Tuxedo mask could not sit there an watch anymore, he had to do something but one thing bothered him, where was Sailor Moon? But before he get up and help, he got his answer. " I stand for peace, love and justice and on the behalf of the Moon I will punish you!", the voice stated. The monster looked all around for the voice. Out of the darkness of the ally, that Tuxedo Mask was in 1 hour before, a shadow grew along the dusty, old brick wall, as a figure of the voice got closer. " You will not have that crystal, and you will not beat me", the voice said sternly, "You will not win". The figure had appeared. It was SailorMoon. She stood there with a courage in her eyes that was never there before and determine as ever to help her friends. As she walk in to the street, where the monster had stop in her tracks, Tuxedo Mask watched her every move. The way her arms moved with her body as she walked, the way she carried her head up high. He knew that she was different in some way. She was not ditsy like before and she had this different aura about her. She was stronger, braver, more courageous. But had made her change? She got up to the monster and turned around and looked at her fallen comrades, who were in ah of the her new appearance.

" Sailor Moon.....",quietly begged Mars because she was to weak to speak loud, " She is too strong, you can't do alone, please leave us and run". There monster still standing there, in silence, thought she had defeated all of them, but figured what was one more?. SailorMoon turned and face Sailor Mars seeing the pain in her eyes, and smiled, "Mars, I will not run, you are my friends, even though we fight, I will never leave you behind and I will win", she said trying to lift her spirts. Tuxedo Mask decided to wait and see what would happen. Maybe this new and improve SailorMoon could possible do it, beat the monster all on her own but a soon as she got in to serious trouble he would jump in to help. She turned back around and looked the monster right in the face with a frown and said "And I will". The monster was now outraged! "How could little pipsqueak be so sure of herself, well I guess I will have to beat it out of her", the monster thought. The monster looked at SailorMoon and laughed in her face. But SailorMoon just stood there and didn't move. " Well, well you are SailorMoon, huh? Well SailorMoon, feel the pain like the rest of your wimpy scouts do!",shrieked the monster. The monster moved so fast Sailor Moon did not have time to react and kicked was so hard that she had hit the top of a roof of the near by store, 20 ft. away and she fell to the ground. But the whole time while that had happen she did not scream or yell about what pain she was in. The monster stood there and laugh watching the fallen scout, laying there on the street not moving and believe that she had won. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! SAILORMOON! You have to get up, please get up, please",cried Jupiter, her eyes began to swell seeing her leader not getting back up, let alone moving. The monster turned around and began to walk towards a scared and badly hurt Mercury. "Now where was I?, ahh, now I remember, the crystal", the monster boasted, in a mocking tone to let the scouts know she had won and they had lost. Mercury not knowing what to do yelled, "SailorMoon , you have to get up, you have to find the Princess and protect her a well as live on. I believe in you, you have to get up and run!". Sailor Mercury was followed by Mars and Jupiter, " I believe in you too",spoke Mars, " SailorMoon, I believe in you, you can do it, you can get up", Jupiter said. "So I do", said a groggy Venus, who had just woke up. The monster stared at them all, in dis-belief. How could they possibly think she was getting back up? Even if she did she would pound the crap out of her again. Tuxedo Mask, now worried and blaming himself for not stepping in, didn't have a clue what to do. It would be because of him the Negaverse would get that crystal and possibly get the Silver crystal and destroy what future and hope they had left for a normal happy life. As he hung his head down in shame, he heard, " Thank you my friends, I will not let you down, but like before I am not going to run", said a weak little voice. He quicky shot his head up to see if she was alright. All the scout looked to see if she was up, if she was going to run." I knew she could do it", was said by all the scouts. SailorMoon, slowly got up on her knees, shaking as she did, and used her hands pushed herself up. While she stood there shaking because the pain she felt all over her body, she was not going to let her friends that believe in her, down, not again and ever. SailorMoon, risen her head up with a frown and look the monster right in the eye, for it had turned around in shock that she had gotten back up to see if it was true." SailorMoon, please don't do this, please don't start acting heroic now, JUST RUN", yelled Venus. But the scout ignored her friend and walked toward the monster. "Ready for some more punishment huh? Ok I need the exercise! But if you want to live, hand over the crystal and maybe I won't destroy you", joked the evil creature. " Please SailorMoon, Please go", all her friends yelled," You can't do this alone, you need to go". But she kept walking slowly, like she never heard them. "Fine, then it is, you will not give me the crystal, then you will die!", screamed the monster with so much energy that it sounded like sound thing out of a worst night mare. The monster started glowing and a ring of black energy gathered in her hand, and built up more and more with each second, but SailorMoon kept walking toward the evil. Finally the ball of dark energy was the size of a beach ball. " Now it is time to say goodbye SailorMoon!", said laughed evilly as she threw the ball at the wounded, and still walking scout. SailorMoon did not move, the expression on her face still look determined as ever. All the ball raced at her, and in front of her the was a burst of light. " SAILORMOON, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serena!", cried Sailor Mars, " Why didn't you run, No, SailorMoon, Serena, SERENA!" 

  
  


********************************** To be continued 

  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Please REVIEW and remember all your comments are welcomed good and bad! It might take me a while to write the next one because of exams but be patient and I will write what happens next if I get enough review telling me so.


	3. Revealed Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon or have anything to do with the show.

  
  


_Author Note:_

Thank you everyone reviewed my stories! They are my very first ones and I really do appreciate your reviews and remember the more you leave more pumped I get to continue . I have a favour for the readers could you leave a quick review for me so at least I can see how people have my story you don't have to say anything you just could leave a number or a letter, so I know! Thanks! This part of the story revels some identities! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!

Love ,

Sailor Passion

*******************

  
  


**** One Forever Night Part 3

  
  
  
  


Tuxedo Mask have never ran as fast in his life, as he did at that moment. He had to save her, he had to, all their futures depended on him. As the black orb got as close as SailorMoon's face, he grabbed her and jumped out of the orbs way as it exploded in to the ground leaving a blinding light. He quicky slid in to the ally where she first appeared, being covered bu the light so one could see them. His mouth was open, his eyes widen and laid there , frozen with shock. 

"Serena?, Did I hear Mars right? This girl who Sailor Moon is Serena?", a very shocked Tuxedo Mask thought as he look down at the girl in his arms, who crystal blue eyes looked back up at him. "Darien?", said a very shaken SailorMoon, " Darien, you are Tuxedo Mask, but how could you be him? He cares about me". Tuxedo Mask, now bewildered that is girl had discovered his secret. So many things had ran though his mind. "How could she know?", his mind screamed. Her hand reached up to this face, and placed it on his cheek. " The blast blew your mask off your face, revelling who you are to me, and you saved me again", she said great fully but sternly. But then she shook her head and got up. "This can't be right, I can't let this affect to me!", she said to him, "Thank you for saving me but now I have to face this thing alone. She walked away from him thinking, "He doesn't know who I am so there is nothing to worry about there (A/N: she didn't know he heard Rei say what she said) and this is the asshole, the jerk who made me feel lower than dirt". No, she was not going to leave him again, she was going to what he had to say. SailorMoon got to the opening to the ally when something grabbed her arm, and she was spun around. She was now face to face with his, now looking into his stormy blue-gray eyes, surrounded with his mask again. "Can't can do this on your own SailorMoon, we all need help, and I will not let you die!", he told her with everything he felt. But before she could answer him, she heard the monster laughing and her follow scouts crying and with that she pulled her arm out of his grip and ran in to the street. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!", she yelled as she ran up behind the monster. All the scouts were surprised when they saw SailorMoon. " I thought you were dead! I am so happy you are ok", were all you could the scouts say. The monster screamed in pain, but it was not defeated. " My friends I need your strength, help me", SailorMoon pleated with the scouts. The scouts look up to their determined leader and didn't say thing , they nodded their heads. 

  
  


"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

  
  


As all the scouts glowed with a light around them, Mars with a red light, Venus with a yellow light, Mercury with a blue and Jupiter with a green light. SailorMoon stood there collecting the energy, feeling a feeling she never felt before, like she feel the actual power inside her. She could feel the energy moving though-out her veins and she began to glow with a bright, shining golden light. Her hair began to float and she closed her eyes. " I don't know what you trying to prove but you will defeat me!", hissed the monster, then the monster began to float in to the sky. At that moment SailorMoon's eyes shot open and she yelled " You will not hurt anyone anymore, I will WIN!", with that she raised her arms, she could feel this power she never knew she had and something told her to yell the word moon cosmic power, so she followed what her heart was telling her and yelled,"MOON COSMIC POWER!". As a bright light was created around her, the power that was collected and stored in her body was released in her hands. She couldn't hold it there was to much power and right before she collapsed, she felt someone helping her up, it was Tuxedo Mask.. He leaned down to her ear and whispered " We all need help, I will not let you die". She eyes grew larger with his words and she knew she could defeat this monster. Once more she shouted , "MOON COSMIC POWER!" and all the power that was in her hands was fired at the monster hitting dead on center, all you could hear coming from the monster "This can't be? I am un-beatable. NOOOOOOOOOOOO" . The monster was covered with a bright white light. When it was all over there was a great big hole in the middle of the monster. The monster turned in to dusted and blew away in the wind. SailorMoon felt in to Tuxedo Mask's arms and said "Moon Dusted" before fainting. "Goodnight SailorMoon, sleep tight we have a lot to talk about in the morning", Tuxedo Mask whispered as he placed the scout on ground and disappeared in to night. By this time the scouts were able to get themselves back up and ran over to now alone leader. "Let's get her back to Ami's place", said Jupiter as she de-transformed back to her regular clothes and picked her up over her shoulder. The rest of the scouts de-transformed back in to her regular clothes and left the area with crystal in their hands.

  
  


*Back at Darien's place*

Darien laid in his bed with his hands behind his head , looking out his large window up at the moon. " Now Serena, we both know each others secrets, so does change anything? And how could meatball head be SailorMoon," he thought, "I mean I actually had feelings for SailorMoon! I felted drawn to you but you are just to damn annoying but there is something about you and what made the cry baby I saw this afternoon turn all brave and strong , well I will find out tomorrow when I bumped to you, we WILL talk". He looked at the massif orb in the sky, he still had questions for the young girl and he wondered how he could get the crystal she had and who was the voice kept telling him to find the silver crystal. He had a lot he had to do in little time to do it. He slowly felt his eyes shut with tiredness that was brought on by the stressful fight. He had almost lost something very important to the world, something important to him, SailorMoon! Darien slapped himself in the head, " SHE is 14 and she is Serena the major cry baby who you can't stand, remember that Darien", he shouted at himself, then realizing how tired he was thought it was because of that, he was not thinking straight. With that he closed his eyes and rolled over and said "Goodnight SailorMoon" and fell a sleep.

  
  


* At Ami' place*

  
  


Serena woke up on Ami's bed with her worried but now smiling friends looking down at her.

"Hi guys", she said in a raspy voice. She smiled cause she could save them but what about next time, what if she couldn't. These ideas ran though her head but they were interrupted but Rei's annoyed voice, " What took you long? And how could you do something that stupid and take that more powerful monster on? You are just lucky Tuxedo Mask was there to save your meatball head again". With the mention of his name she though about the man who had saved her and the man who tormented her. Everything in the room seemed to fade and Rei's voice seem to disappear as she went in to deep thought. Darien? How could this be? How could she feel so attached to the masked man but not see it was the man who she really see never talk to her again. Serena was hurt by this situation, nothing made sense to her. She knew he would want answers but she didn't know if she could answer them, she didn't know if she could face him. Her feelings for Darien and Tuxedo Mask were mixed now. "No, things must change, He is Darien for goodness sake! The asshole, he only save me cause I was SailorMoon, ya that's it.", she thought, "I am sure if he knew it was me he wouldn't save me. No I will not change my feelings Tuxedo Mask or not he is DARIEN!". The other notice Serena's blue eyes seem to get foggy and were clouded with emotion. "SERENA! Haven't you heard a word I said?", Rei said redly, she was about to ring the poor dazed blonde's neck when Lita stepped in. "Rei leave her alone! She saved our lives plus our future! Let her sleep", as she shook a finger at her. Rei look Lita in the eye but instead of saying anything she nodded her head and back off like a dog with her tail between her legs. "Let's get some sleep? Ami's you called Serena mom right? Telling her that she staying the night right?", Mina added. The blued hair girl stood up to turn her bedroom light off and replied, " Yup, I said Serena fell a sleep watching movie and asked if she could stay the night and she said yes", with that her room became dark , "Good night ya". "Goodnight Ami", said the girls. Serena didn't fall a sleep thought she looked out the window at moon and wonder what tomorrow hold in store for her and where the power she got came from. But for now she decided to watch the moon, where all her questions hanged in wait for an answer.

  
  


***************************************************

To Be continued

  
  
  
  


P.S I have exams now so it might take a while for the next one but I was hurry as fast as I can. Thanks again.


	4. Follow your heart and the moon

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


_Author's Note:_

Hi me again, thank you for all your support! Sorry it took so long, but school you know! This Chapter is about Serena and the next about Darien. Keep reviewing

From,

Sailor Passion

****************

  
  


One Forever Night

  
  
  
  


As the moon light bounce off everything in Amy's room, it left a light cloak over Serena's face. She had not fallen a sleep like the others, she stayed a wake, just looking upon the window, at the mystic moon and it's stars. Her eyes widen with tears of confusion, she laid in Amy's bed, and just let them run down her face. " I can't love Darien, can I? Please someone tell me what to do, he hurts me with his words but his eyes always seem to say something else", Serena whispered with fear and hope at the same time. Her face was now stained with the tears that rolled down her creamy white skin and dripped off her chin. She couldn't control them, and all she could do was watch the moon. " I need to know, do I love him? Does he love me? And what am I suppose to do about it?", ran throughout her mind. She knew because of her early run in with Darien, after she ran off she got a feeling in her heart that told her to brave and stronger than before, and some how after that her got the courage to save her friends and their lives but she didn't understand what did he exactly, to make her stronger but whatever it was she needed more. She all of sudden quietly got up and open the window, being careful not to watch the others. She had to see him, she needed to know if he confused too. Her golden hair shined under the moon, and you could see the reflection of the silver orb in her large blue eyes. As she stood up, and crawled out of the window on the flat lip of the roof that went all the way around the house. She was not scare about what she was going to do, something inside told her, no begged her, to go to him and not to frighten. 

She knew that her friends would worry about her in the morning but she needed to see his face. " I will know, once and for all. I know I told you it would not change anything between us, but I lied", she said to the moon, " I thought I could handle it, but I can't". With that she transformed into SailorMoon and jumped. As she was falling to the ground, she looked like she was floating on a pocket of air, she looked like an angel. She hit the ground with both feet and didn't seem to care. She ran as fast as she could, down the street, around the corner until she could see her junior high. She knew she had to take a left and keep going with out stopping for a breath. She could feel her legs beginning to buckle but she could stop. Something was driving her past her breaking point. But then it had then hit her, she didn't know where exactly where he lived, all she knew is he lived in apartment 169, top floor ( Only cause Rei had told her a million times), but which apartment building , that she didn't know. She stopped dead in her tracks and kneeled to the ground. She closed her eyes and held her hands like she was praying. " Moon, wise as you are, beautiful and graceful, you see all and know all, so I beg you, tell me where to go, guide me and I will listen", she spoke, with more tears staining her face, " Please I need your help, I am your follower, hear my call". As she finished, she heard it, a voice from inside. " Serena............ Serena......",quietly at first then louder, " Follow... your.. heart." She stood up and kept her eyes closed, and walked a few steps not knowing where she was going. Whatever her heart told her to do, she did. She just kept walking, eyes closed and all, just listening. She trusted the voice to keep her safe, with very command she followed more her heart pounded with emotions, that she never felt before. "Keep, going straight, that's it, turn left now", her heart told her, " Now turn right". She did this for about 15 minutes when she heard it say, "Now stop, and open your eyes, trust your feeling". She slowly lifted her heavy lids, and looked at the building in front of her. Inside she knew this was the place, she knew that this place will change her life forever. Her heart pounded with great force. Then it hit her, she did love him. Her heart always told her so, but she just didn't hear it, even when he teased her, she loved him. Now with every moment she stood there, the more she wanted to see his face, and wanted to tell him the way she felt. Her first jump was so high that she had clear about 15 floors but after that she just jumped to balcony to balcony . "Thank goodness super powers", she thought as she jumped. She was running out of breath but she wouldn't stop, she knew her body will hurt in the morning, but this was more important to her, right here, right now. 

It took awhile but she finally got to the final balcony, and her heart told her it was his. She climbed over the rail and stood that his glass doors, with her reflection staring back at her and saw that they were unlocked. She looked in, it was his bedroom and she could see him there sleeping in his bed! She heart started to race, "It's now or never and it feeling like it has been a lifetime, so I am not going to wait anymore". She extended her arm and quietly opened the door, she wanted to see his face, his sleeping face before she woke him. She took a step inside and could smell the scent of roses. His room was huge, with everything was matching, from the dark blue carpet to the dark blue walls, to his dark blue bed set. As her eyes wandered though out the room, she saw him again. She watched his body move up and down as he breathed and the way the moonlight hit his face. She saw the clock next to his bed, 3:30 am. Well at least she had a lot of time before she wake him, she walked over to a chair by his bed and sat down. She looked at shape his face, the curves his chest muscles made and those powerful arms she yearned be in. She decided she had to wake him now because it was killing her inside that she was there and she had not told him yet how she felt. She stood up and kneeled next to him, and placed her hand on his face, she moved a piece of his dark black-blue hair away from his face. Her eyes could not leave his face, she knew that there was something here, something in her heart crying to get out and hold him. " Kiss...... him", her heart said. As she leaned down, she whispered, "I love you with all my heart",as tear fell from her eye to his chest and closed her eyes and kissed his full lips lightly. It was a tear of joy, pure joy. She lean her head up to see his large blue eyes looking back at her.

  
  
  
  


To be continued.........................................................

  
  


P.S Remember to review 


	5. The Heat of a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon   


_Author's Note:_

Hi me again, thank you for all your support! Sorry it took so long, but school you know! Hey I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Keep reviewing 

From, 

Sailor Passion 

****************   


One Forever Night   


As Darien stared into those blue crystal eyes, he watch her small mouth drop with surprise and fear. The moonlight was right on her silken face and she looked like the girl in his dreams. He watch the way her uniform clung to her and the way her golden hair shined in the moonlight. It was like a dream. He was waken by the words and a kiss by a angel. Tears began to run down her face and he felt a knot appear in his stomach, "Did she just say she loved me? And that kiss!", is all he could think about. He looked at the girl in front of him, she was trembling and tears ran down her ivory cheeks leaving a shining path in the light. All he wanted to do was to hold her and tell her it is ok, that he was here now and he wasn't going to leave her ever. " I... I... I.... Darien..,", more tears ran down her face and the moonlight made this strong warrior look weak like she could collapse at any moment, she placed her face in her small hand and began to cry more heavily, "Please don't be mad......",that's out she managed to get out because before she could finish her words, he took his hand, rose her head and placed it on her wet cheek gently and pulled her in to another kiss.

She was surprised but she kissed him back. She closed her eyes and he did too. Their hearts were telling them they had finally had each other and they took pleasure in proofing it so. But this kiss was different from last time. This kiss was raw emotion, that was once bound now being released. He put his tongue against her teeth, and then felt her tongue touch his. They began the hold each other tight, and moved with each other. She placed her hand on his bare smooth back and started rubbing it. Every part of him screamed her name, every time their tongues meet, his heart leaped. He could feel that she was feeling the heat between them too. Like their hearts beat as one. He deepen the kiss with such intensity, such passion that she moaned his name under her breath, "Darien", she sounded like she was begging for more, she need to be satisfied. She wrapped her arms around his neck, this excited Darien, his heart jumped. Some how she ended up on his bed and was on his lap, facing him. But both were in so much passion, it seemed like everything was floating away, his drawers, his bed, his apartment. Like they were the only two in their own space. His fingers ran through her long stands of hair and gently down her neck, causing her to shiver with the touch of him. She felt soft, like silk. He felted her breathing against him, they were breathing together, as one. This is the way it is suppose to be, they need more from each other. Serena opened her eyes and looked at his face, she so much love in it. But then passion had consumed her again and she closed her eyes once more. She continued the kiss, deepening with every fibre of her body, she was losing total control, she wanted to be there in his arms forever. His skin felt like it was on fire with her touch, she skimmed her finger tip against his face. He wanted to lose himself in her, he wanted to feel her heart and soul. Then it hit him, he loved her back! " I love Serena!, All those times I teased her was because I wanted her attention, I always wanted to protected her", Darien's mind yelled. He ran his hands down her back, feeling her reaction to his touch. He hear her softly moan, this drove him crazy. But he had to stop this before it got of hand, before he lost control and took her right there and then. 

"Serena we have to slow down, it is not time yet, and when it is we will be happy we waited", he said as he stopped the intense kiss, but his body begged for more of her. He had to gain the control he once had but it was not easy. It was like they crashed landed back to his room after their floating experience. She sat there stunned for a moment. "How do you know who I am?", she questioned as she pulled she face back some. He looked at her and smiled. "Because I heard Sailor Mars called out your name right before I saved you but I think my heart knew it was you before I did, oh god Serena I love you too!." Then he felt her arms surround him, she held him so tight like she was going to lose him. She buried her face in him. "Do you really?", she cried with tears hitting his bare shoulder, " I was so scared about these feelings but my heart told me they were true, and I didn't know how you felt". She continued crying and he sat there rubbing her back and kissing the top of head as she wept on him. He took her head and placed his hands on her cheeks, they were stained with her tears. He looked her in the eyes and then kissed her forehead with a such softness, she gazed at him loving. She smiled, her were lips still red and large from their kiss. He couldn't help but smile back at her." I do love you, Serena and I know we are suppose to be together ", he said trying to comfort her. But something surprising happened next, a tear ran down his face but he kept smiling. 

He leaned back and pulled her next to him on the bed. She climbed under the covers with him. He touched her ever so carefully as she closed her eyes holding her cheek with a smile. He then touched her brooch and a white light shone as she changed back in to her regular clothes. 

" Darien?",she asked as she put her head on his arm and snuggled up close to his bare chest. 'Yes?", he replied. Serena leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, " Goodnight, and we will talk in the morning about what to do next right?". He nodded his head at her and she smiled and placed her head back on his naked chest and slowly fell a sleep on the softness of this skin. He just layed there in content, he was not lonely anymore, he was loved. For once he didn't feel lonely, he couldn't help but smile. He could feel her sleeping, the way she way breathing. He loved her in every way. "Man, only if this night could go on forever", he whispered as he closed his eyes. He was going to sleep with his angel and nothing was going make this night less than prefect than it all ready is. He was hanging in this moment. He drifted to sleep, and the only thing that saw what happen to the lovers was the silver moon shining through his balcony doors and watching over the two as they slept in total peace.   


************************** 

...................... To Be continued   
  
  
  
  


P.s 2 more chapters to go! 


	6. True Passion

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


_Author's Note:_

Hi me again, thank you for all your support! Hey I hope you like this chapter and I hope you read my other story that I am co-writing with Firehedgehog called Tears in the wind! R&R! Also I am don't think I am talented enough to write a lemon, so this has sexual content but not to any degree that it very heated, it just describes their feelings! You have been warned. 

From,

Sailor Passion

****************

  
  


One Forever Night

  
  


Serena awoke to the darkness of Darien's room. She almost forgot where she was, she was so peaceful, so content, she wondered how long it would last? She lean up off her prince's chest and looked at the clock on his left. 4:30. She had only have been sleeping for 1 hour. She looked down him next, he was still sleeping quietly. She stared at him. He was prefect, even the silvery moonlight that peeked out from his balcony doors, gave his skin a bronzing hue. His chest was soft and velvety under her fingertips, as she ran them up and down his stomach. He stirred a bit but not much. She placed her ear to his chest to his hear his heart beat. Boom. Boom. Boom Boom. She enjoyed that sound, like his heart was drumming a lullaby for her and her only. Her cheek brushed his nipple as she lifted her and looked in to the face of love, her love. His face was so dignified, so royal like. She couldn't believe he loved her and she loved him. Like she felt something inside her came to life when he said those 3 words, like she waited forever to hear them. His lips were soft and the perfect size for those sunset kisses you see in movies and when he touched her, her skin burned with his touch and tingled for more. Even when his hand left the place he touched, it felt like it was still there imprinted on her skin.

  
  


She kissed him on the forehead and got out of his bed and walked quietly to his glass doors and looked up at the sky. Tiny sparkling stars seemed like beautiful diamonds again a black velvet tapestry that seem make an already night perfect. And the silver moon accented it all. She felt like this was all a dream, the night sky was made for her, for this moment.

  
  


"Thank you, whoever it was you guided me to him," she said as tear feel down her cheek and feel on his soft plush carpet, "I never felt love like this or this burning desire before. Is it passion? And the strength that his love has given me, makes me feel complete. The sky is so beautiful tonight."

  
  


She leaned up against the glass and smiled. Her hair blanketed her as she kneeled down to pick up one of Darien's shirts, that was by her foot. It was 5 sizes to big for her and it was the most gorgeous blue shirt she had ever seen. It felt like silk against her skin. She brought it up to her face and breathed in an aroma. Roses. It smelled like roses. It smelled like him. She turned around and began to take her clothing off piece by piece. Until she was bare except for her lace underwear. She un-buttoned the shirt and put it on herself. Her slim, delicate fingers buttoned each one carefully. Making sure she doesn't pull a button off. The shirt came down past her knees and she had to rolled up the sleeves to make it fit. She then hugged herself, relishing in the thought that he wore this shirt, it felt so soft against her skin, as he did. 

  
  


Unknown to her, Darien was awake and watched her and listened to her being careful not to disturb her. He sat up in bed, very, very quietly. Her body was perfect. So soft and creamy white and flawless. He watched her look up at the sky again. Man, she was right, it was beautiful. The way the moonlight made everything seem light and airy. The moonlight made everything different, like it was revelling to all what true beauty was hiding beneath the daylight, beneath him. Then all of a sudden something made him stop breathing. He felt a lump form in his throat. His heart raced and jumped, his eyes widened and he began to sweat a cold sweat.

  
  


"It's her, she is the princess in my dream!", his mind screamed at him. The way the moonlight hit her made him see the girl in his dreams! She was smiling and the light made her look angelic, so proper.

" YOU ARE SO STUPID SHIELDS! Of course the hair! You should have noticed the hair style, they are the same."

  
  


He slowly go out of bed and walked toward the un-knowing blonde, that seemed to busy looking out at the sky and humming something. He reached out with his hand to hold her, to touch her. His desire was getting the best of him. He touched her shoulder. She jumped around to see him there, staring, staring at her in his boxers. She was surprised she did not hear him coming up to her. He stood there like a bronze statue, perfectly chiselled, not one flaw . He didn't say anything all he did was stare at her with wide eyes. She felt an un-easiness in the air, like there was something wrong. Her eyes begged for answers, her heart begged. He looked in those crystal blue eyes, he could see he was worrying her but when he went to something, nothing would come out. She reached out with her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and then opened his mouth and said,

  
  


"You're............ You're the.... princess, the one I have been searching for,", he stammered. He opened his eyes to see her smiling back at him, with tears in her eyes. She walked towards him, like a gentle wind, she made his senses fuller and the little hairs on his arm stand straight up. She walked right up to his chest looking at it, she didn't say anything. He was being to beware of her closeness and what is was doing to him. She was standing so close to him, he could feel her breath on his skin. She kissed his chest with little, soft kisses that drove him crazy. But before anything else happen she walked over to his cd player and picked out a cd and play a song. A soft melody played and she swayed back and forth, she slowly danced her way back to him. He was in awe. He couldn't move his legs and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

  
  


"Serena............... we need to talk....", he said with a soft tone in his voice.

  
  


"Darien..... Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........ we will talk later, but for now let the passion win, just this once, just this one night please", she begged him, as she reached his chest again, burning a trail with her kisses up this stomach to his nipples while her teeth nipped at him. She looked up at his eyes, she knew he wanted her too, he couldn't fight it anymore. His eyes were so understanding, so caring, so gentle, so loving. He wrapped his arms around the seductress in front of him. How could he say no? He needed her right now, no denying it. Beside they could talk later. He picked up his love and carried her over to the bed and laid her down while kissing her neck. She let out a moan of true pleasure and wrapped her fragile arms around his neck as he laid next to her. She licked his cheek with the flick of her small tongue. Man, he didn't know what she was doing to him, but she would find out soon. As they kissed, the heat their bodies made began to rise, the passion that felt was becoming blinding. Serena never in her wildest dreams ever thought some like this was possible. Her body was tingling with every touch, her heart beat with every move he made and with each time his hands ran up and down her body, it shivered for more. She felt like that she was weightless, she felt like she was going to scream, her mind began to get foggy and her body was doing things she don't know she doing. Like when he would touch her breasts, she would arc her back up, trying to force him to understand what he was doing to her and when he teased her with his kisses she would grab the comforter on the bed will all her might. Her moans could be heard over the soft music. The music. It acted like a cloud, that drifted them away from the world and in to their own time in space.

  
  


Darien could feel something in stomach, a burning sensation, a yearning. When she touched his back and his chest he could feel his passion growing for her. He felt like he was going crazy and like his love for this young girl was coming out of every pore of his earthly body. She was a flower, small and delicate, like the roses he loved so much. Her skin felt like satin against him, he had never felt someone as soft as her, and her smell! She smelled like a summer's breeze at sunset that you feel after a hot day. He's senses were becoming more and more in tune with her. The way she felt, smelled, taste and the way she moved. He could feel her pressing her self up against him and her moans! They drove him nuts! He was going to brinks and back. She would push him over edge. He had been with women before but not like this. She was different, she was what his body was made for. Every nook and cranny she filled perfectly , every curve she fit. He never wanted to feel as one with them, but with her it is like that was what he was put on this earth to do, to please her, to be one with only her. He decided he was going to take the next step, he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. He heard her breathing get shallow and slow, she was waiting for release and so was he. As he opened the shirt, his eyes widen. Her skin was a creamy white and flawless.

  
  


" I love you..... Darien", she whimpered into night air. At from there they explored each other, feeling, tasting, enjoying each other. 

  
  


"I love you too Serena, my princess",he moaned in her ear. From that moment on the two lovers express their feeling towards each other with a passion only time could of built up. Removing what clothing they had left on and caressed each other and feeling the heat. But Darien broke her maidenhead, she cried out in pain. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes closed tight. He felt so bad, he knew it would hurt so all he could do was stop what he was doing, and hold her. God, he could hold her until the end time. He would whisper comforting things in her ear trying to make it better. And when she was ready to continue she clamped down with her muscles that were holding him. She made him moan. They took it nice and slow, savouring every moment, relishing in their love, in their passion. And when it was all over, they laid there hot, slick bodies. They never felt so connected, as they were one in time and space. It was the most remarkable thing they have ever felt. Their breathing was going back to normal and their hearts were slowing down. And for the rest of the night they just slept there, together not caring about tomorrow, just living for now. They slept so close to each other, holding each other. No one come tear them a part at this moment. Wishing this night would go on for forever, them hanging in time. A love like theirs was one the world has never seen, their love would survive time and death itself. As they slept the moon, all knowing and watchful, had witness the making a love that would over come great obstacles. And the morning would be those obstacles but for now they had each other, to love.

  
  
  
  


********************************************************************

To be continued..........

  
  
  
  


P.s One chapter to go! Plus I am thinking about writing a epilogue to it too!

Please e-mail me with your comments too! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. SunRises and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon   


_Author's Note:_

Sorry it took so long, I am writing 2 other stories, Tears in the Wind and Don't let me be the last to know. So here the last chapter before the epilogue. But when I am finish I am thinking of writing a series to follow this story, if you want, so all you have to do is e-mail me and tell me so.   


Thanks, 

Sailor Passion 

****************   


One Forever Night   


The sun peeked out though darkness and woke up the sleeping Princess. Her eye lids fluttered like little butterfly's wings as she a woke. She yawn and stretched. She just had the best sleep in her whole life. She felt something against warm her waist, it was Darien. She remembered where she was now, at his place.   


"I am going to remember how this moment feels forever," thought the peaceful and tired Serena.   


She laid next to a sleeping Darien, dazed. She looked all round his now quiet apartment, with their clothes scattered on his soft navy blue carpet which matched his walls of his bedroom. All Serena could hear was the gentle breathing of her sleeping prince.   


"He looks so peaceful"said Serena softly in a loving tone, trying not to wake him. She watched him, trying to remember what he look at that moment like she could never have it again, the way his silky, black hair framed his face, the way his muscular naked chest moved with his breathing and how his dark blue comforter clung to this lower half out lining his long legs. Serena now feeling tried, snuggled up to Darien's warm, naked chest.   


"Strange", she thought puzzled "Last night felted so right, so much love, so much passion, like it was something we couldn't control".   


Imagine these were the same two people who couldn't stand each other 2 days ago and now they 

end up making passionate love to each other all night. But she was 14 and he was 18, how could 

she explain to her friends how they ended up this way? And how could explain to herself why 

this happened. She tried to remember what had made them change those 2 days ago. All her memories flowed back to sleepy mind. She believed this is what true love was. She still feel weightless, her mind filled of visions of him and last night. She slowly pulled herself from his embrace.   


She looked at his darling face. Every inch was flawless. He slept with a smile upon his face, she wondered if he was dreaming of her too. She looked over her shoulder at the clock. 6:30. She got up as quietly as she could making sure her prince didn't wake up. As she sat on the edge of the bad, still naked she looked around at his room. Strangely enough her buns and hair was still prefect, like nothing had ever happen. Her hair flowed down her back and on to his bed. The air still had the lingering of passion that was once apparent. Her body tingled with every move she made. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes and smiled. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't have a care in the world all that matter is that she had him and he had her. She slowly got up off the bed and blinked. She found the shirt that she wore last night and slipped it back on. She inhaled the scent of the shirt again. Her heart filled up more with love. She could stay in his room all day. She turned and looked at him again. Peace. This what peace must feel like she pondered.   


His carpet under her feet was so soft. She stood there, rubbing her feet in it. Then she looked at the balcony and saw that the sun was coming up. She walked over to the big glass doors but looking again around his room. He had large pictures of white tigers and a picture of himself when he was a model. And Roses. There was a picture roses by his bed. But one picture stopped her in her tracks.   


There was the picture of her and him that artist drew that time. It was hanging up in a most gorgeous frame. It was dark blue with swirls of a lighter blue. It match the room perfectly. He must of brought as soon as it came out because it was only for sale for 2 days then it disappeared Serena always figured as rich old woman bought it. Well it did cost 4,000 dollars. But he did. She walked over to it. She placed her fingertips on his drawn lips and smiled. The glass was smooth underneath them. Even as a drawn picture he was the most stunning thing she had ever seen. It hit her, he must of loved her before now. Her emotions ran wild with her. A single tear feel. She knew that his feeling are true and not a one time deal. She then smiled again. She told herself, they did look pretty good in this picture.   


She stood there marvelling in the wonders of this picture, ...of them. Then she continued her walk to the balcony. She opened the doors up quietly, they were heavy and difficult to open but she managed. She stepped out on to the cold concrete, holding herself. The morning air was cool but refreshing. She walked over to the railing and leaned on it. She stared out at the sun. Prefect. The colours of pink, orange, purple ,red and golden yellow stretch out across the sky. No even a cloud in site. It was like something of a painting.   


A slightly breeze blew, moving her golden stands over her. This was picture prefect moment if she had ever seen one. Her heart pounded and her face glowed with the thought of him again. She was the most happiest she had ever been her life. But something was lingered in her mind. Why did this feel so right, so familiar? She had felt like she had felt this way before, about him. About Darien. Even though she had feeling for other guys they were never as intense as this ones. Her feeling for him always seem to wash over her, even when she was mad at him for teasing her.   


As he would tease her, she seemed to fighter harder and worker harder, like she was showing the world she not the meatball head, the one he called her. But she now understood, she was trying to prove to herself she could be the type of girl he would love. And he does. He told her himself. He made everything that seem impossible, possible.   


She stood there for a long time staring out at the rising sun wishing that the night hadn't ended. It was the best thing she had done. She stood there thinking about Luna, the scouts, her family and of course Darien. Her life seem so meaningful now. But as she continued thinking, her mind was shouting things she didn't understand like the names from the past and she would get flashes of scenes of a time she didn't remember, one with a princess and prince kissing underneath the stars.   


"What could they mean?", Serena said confused to herself. She then rubbed her face and stretched again. She twirled her finger on the railing and tried to figure them out. The breeze was getting stronger and felt cold to Serena's skin, like someone has pour ice cold water down her back. She began to shiver a bit, but because of the view she didn't want to go back in. But then a pair of warm arms surrounded her and she began to warm up. As soon as his skin touches her, it burns, it sent emotions again washing over her. She smiled. Her heart was beating harder and faster. She was weightless again. She was safe again in his arms. This is the feeling she got when Tuxedo Mask gave her every time he save her but this time it was Darien that was keeping her safe.   


"Good Morning Beautiful", he said with a sexy tone. Serena just melted at the words. His voice was so rich and elegant, he was smooth. He kissed the top of her head so gently like the breeze was kissing her. She was grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around his back and said good morning to him back.   


"How was your sleep?", she asked him. Serena got a flash in her of him sleeping with a smile on his face. She felt him lean down to hair and felt his breath against her skin. It made her suddenly feel hot, her eyes widen, hoping he didn't know what he was doing to her.   


"The best, Love",he whispered in her ear. He began to nibble on her ear and whisper sweet nothing in her ears. Serena's face become flushed and she was smiling. He began to hold her tighter and tighter. God he loved her. But what Serena didn't know was Darien's mind was also flashing images of the past that he didn't remember and he was also trying to figure them out. But then she giggled breaking his train of thought.   


"Down Boy!, Darien are you hungry?", she asked lovingly. She knew she couldn't cook but she could try boil eggs or toast. She then felt him smile against her cheek. She knew he was up to no good.   


"Well love, I am hungry but not for food", he stated devilishly. Pictures in his mind of last night flowed in to his mind. It was so magical, so right, so familiar. And the way her eyes looked into his when they were making love, like she was his equal not his lesser un-like other woman, they always closed their eyes or didn't even look at him. He had never felt so much passion in his life and he wanted more.   


"Well then you are going to have to catch me!", she giggled as she quickly ran back in to his room.   


"YOU MINX!", he laughed. He saw only the back of head and her golden pigtails flowing behind as she ducked back in his apartment. Al he could hear was her giggling and him laughing. He ran back after her, fortunately for him she was not as fast as him and grab her waist from behind and threw her on the bad.   


"Got ya! Now I am going to kiss you senseless! And there is nothing you can do about it", he laughed at her. She reached for the blue satin pillow and buried her face in it and giggled back at him.   


"Well you can't, if you can't get to it!"' she laughed right back at him. He was getting more and more hyped up and turned her over and she grabbed the pillow and continued to hold it to her face. She was wiggling trying to make it harder for his to keep his balance on his bed. He struggled to removed the pillow from her and stay on bed. Then he got an idea and pinned her body down with his body but her still could use his arms..   


"I will get it off you see! LET GO!", he said with such ambition in his voice. He was the hunter and she was his prey and when he got a hold of her face he was going to leave a storm of kisses on it. He then got another idea. He began to tickle her, he new she couldn't resist his tickling. To Serena his tickling felt like little spiders crawling up her sides, up and down. She began laughing harder and begging for him to stop. She let go of the pillow that was covering her face and grabbed her sides from tickling her again.   


"Now give me that pillow!", he shouted. As he grabbed the pillow away from her face and looked down at the angel, she heard him gasp. His stormy blues widen and his mouth dropped. He dropped the pillow on the floor. She was beginning to worry when he started to stammer " What...the ...What.... On your Fore......what...." He began to rub her forehead. 

"Serena, what is on your forehead?",he said with a scared tone. She now began to get scared. What did he mean on her forehead, there is nothing on her forehead last time she checked. He slowly got off her and slid to the edge of his bed and sat there looking at her worried.   


She quickly shot up and ran over to his mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror. And there in the center of her forehead was a small golden crescent moon. It look so beautiful but it worried her.   


"Darien......Darien I don't know what it is or how it got there",she whimpered with fear. As she reached to touch it Darien stepped behind her and look in at the mirror with her. As her small fingers touched it, a huge flash a light filled the room and Serena and Darien laid on the floor un-conscious.   


************************************************************************************ 

To be continued!   


Well I know it looks bad but hey I guess you will have to wait and see what happen huh? I dunno when the epilogue will be finished but I am working on it now so hopefully sooner than later. Well I hoped you enjoyed my story far!   
  
  
  



	8. My Heart forever

Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon

  
  


_Author's Note:_

Hello! How is everyone enjoying this fic? I hope it's good! Well this is the last chapter of the story! And finally huh? Well I have made a decision to leave it up to the readers to tell me if they want me to continue this story in another story to tell happen has to their relationship but I will only do that if you guys tell me too! I am working on three more stories so I hope you read them all! I also want to say thank you for everything that everyone has said about this fic, this fic is probably my favourite so it means a lot to me with all your great comments. This was my first fan fic and I am impressed that it is doing so well! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

  
  


Forever great ful,

Sailor Passion

****************

  
  


One Forever Night

  
  


As Serena opened her eyes, everything was a blur. But what she could make out was purple, purple everywhere. When her eyes focussed, she realized that there was purple mist almost like a fog everywhere. It covered everything, you can't see anything. As she slow rose up from the ground she noticed that for a mist it was not cold, actually it was quite warm, it was more like an odourless smoke . She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remember was she was looking in to the mirror and seeing the mark on her forehead and Darien stepping behind her.... DARIEN! Where was he? She began to call out in panic. She was worried he was hurt but she couldn't see anything, the mist was to thick.

"Darien! Where are you? Please answer me!", she called out as she trembled a bit. She got to her feet and began to run out. Tears of sorrow began to fall. She just had found his love, she wasn't going to lose it. She had been running around for about 20 minutes and she didn't find him. The mist was still there "Darien, Where are you?", she whimpered to herself as she fell to her knees. She didn't want to be alone again. No not again. She need him to hold her, she need him to be the one who made everything ok. She was sick of being the brave one. He protected her in many battles. He was the protector of her, and in some way that made her more safe than the police could ever do.

She began to sob uncontrollably. Her tears colder that the mist and were hitting the palms of her small hands. She was shaking all over with fear. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to rock back and forth to comfort herself. But no matter what is fragile girl did , her fear consumed her. When she was began to lose hope, she would call out his name over and over, "DARIEN! PLEASE COME FIND ME! I'M SCARED", she would cry with a watery voice as her heart would sink deeper and deeper into despair. 

She then laid down against the ground. It was not cold either but actually quite warm. This place was so strange. There was nothing to be seen or hear. All there was the purple, purple everywhere. There was not even smell to this place. This had to be one of the strangest places she has ever been to. Her mind was still on her lost love. She began to see his face in her mind and last night too. She would scream out into the nothing for him as pain tore in to her and body. But as she started to get more upset, she heard something in the background. It was so faint bit, to her she could hear it loud and clear. It was like someone was watching over her and answered her prayers. It was Darien calling her. He was looking for her too! Sudden Serena got a body rush and stood up and started calling back to him! As she started to follow the sound of his voice, she heard him thanking god.

"Darien I am here over, here Darien here", she cried out to him, literally crying at him. As she took small steps she heard say him something to her.

"Serena! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Stay where you are but keep talking I will follow your voice", he shouted back at her. His heart was beating fast with the thought he was going to hold her agin. He never want to leave her again. When he woke up and she was not around he began to panic. He started calling out her name too. When he got up to look around, after 10 minutes he heard a quiet crying in the deeps of the mist in front of him. He knew her cry anywhere. As he followed her voice it got louder and louder.

"Darien over here! Please.. I'm here!", she cried out, as she turn her body and head in every direction as she searched for her prince. Her tears were still falling. Her eye's wandered the plain in front and in back of her. She felt almost felt weightless. Where ever they had been taken to, this place was almost enchanted with magic. 

"DARIEN! HERE!", she screamed with fear, she didn't want to spend another moment with out him. She need to be in his arms, she needed to see his face, felt his touch on her skin. She put her face into her hands and continued to sob un-controllably. She was shaking all over. It was like she was afraid of something much bigger than this but she didn't know what it was. 

As Darien followed the sound of his lover's cries, his heart was with her. He could feel her pain, fear and longing. It was like all that she was feeling was going straight into his core of his soul. As he continued to follow an image in the mist was appearing. The outline of a girl! He began to run fast towards her. He saw that she was crying into her hands and was not looking at him. She was still wearing his shirt and her golden hair was still in it's regular hairstyle.

"Serena! I am here! Don't worry I have found you", he shouted as he continued to run to her. She lifted her head up to see the most heavenly thing. He so look animal running towards her. She whispered his name to herself and then ran towards him and his open arms. As she ran her heart filled with more hope and love, for almost losing him had bought so much understanding to her about what true love meant. And she truly love this man.

As they both ran into each others arms and collapsed to their knees just holding each other. Serena sobbed more and more in to his chest. Darien could feel the trembling of her lip against his skin. It felt like some one had placed a small butterfly on his chest. He kissed the top of her head again and again as he rubbed her back.

"I thought I lost you! I WAS DYING INSIDE!", she cried in to his chest with tears that left trails down his chest. She felt safe in his arms again. She grabbed on to him tighter and tighter never letting go again. She heard him whispering little things to comfort her as her cries died down.

"I wouldn't leave you, not now, not ever. I will always from my be here to protect you", he calmly said to her. With his hands, he lifted her face up to his. He looked in to the glistening pools of blue and spoke with such honour and love, "I promise you forever and forever is what you'll get". He slow dipped his lips down to hers, but first with gentle little kisses that made her body stop shaking and stiffen up. His hands rubbed her so softly, it reminded her of the gentle breeze on his balcony. She closed her eyes and let her love consume her. She then grabbed the back on his head deepen the kiss. A heat began to bubble in her stomach and work it way up to her head and back down to her toes. He stopped the kiss and looked into her eyes and smiled. He took her hands off his neck and placed them between them. Then they went palm to palm. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes and smiled. They were happy again. Even if they couldn't go home, at least they had each other.

"Serena, I love you with all my being, if you ever to leave me I would die",He said with so much love and caring in his voice. He then felt her fingers interlock with his. He had a rush of weightless over him. This felt so right.

"Darien, you are my heart and soul, and when I couldn't find you... I...I felt alone. I don't ever want to feel that again. Please never go again, never let go", she spoke with her eyes still shut tight. She could feel him breathing as kissed her forehead. She began to feel power flowing again through her veins. Something powerful was nearby.

"Never again", he whispered back at her. They didn't need to look at each other to know that each other meant it. It was like they could read each others hearts and minds. They sat there in silence, eyes shut tight but they didn't need to say anything more, for their hearts were doing all the talking. Serena buried her head into his shoulder and smiled with prue joy. Darien snuggled his face in to her hair and breathe in the aroma of his love. 

" I don't want to be alone, not with out you", she said again like she was trying to comfort herself.

"Serena, dear you are never alone", an angelic voice like from the heaven's spoke aloud to the couple. Serena bolted her head out from Darien's shoulder while he looked around for the voice. As they stood up, Darien held Serena tight in his arms protecting her from anything that should come out.

"Wh..ho's there?", Serena stammered as she tighten her grip on Darien's shirt. But all of sudden a peace, a familiar feeling sweep through her body. It was a different feeling then the one she got with Darien. They were still surrounded by the purple mist but she wasn't afraid anymore.

Sudden she got the feeling to look up. As she did, a bright light floated down towards them. As Darien watched the light come closer and closer, the reflection shine against his widen stormy eyes. Serena's mouth dropped with amazement and wonder. As the light floated in front of them and figure the size of Darien appeared. It look like an older Serena with gorgeous violet hair and the most elegant silk mauve dress. She had a crescent moon on her forehead too. She smiled at the young girl in front of her and then looked at the man holding her tight.

"Oh daughter it is so great to see you again", she spoke as she lifted her hand to softy touch her daughter's cheek and wipe a single that fell from her eye. " I have missed you dearly, I know you don't know who I am but you will".

"Where are we?" Darien asked the woman in front of them.

"In your minds of course, this is where I live on, in your hearts and minds", she replied.

The mark on her forehead began to glow bright, like a mini sun. It sparkled like the water of the ocean with the sun's reflection. As a beam shot out it touched the mark on Serena's head and sudden a blue mark on Darien forehead appear. Sudden a rush of memories flooded back to the two. They now understood the images that they were getting and how the feeling that they were feeling were so familiar

"I remember I am Princess Serena and you are my mother Queen Serenity", she smiled back at the woman in front of her.

"And I am Prince Darien of Earth, in love with the Moon Princess", he said. For once in his life, he felt whole, complete. He had found his princess. 

"Yes you are, I am so glad your life is going great, I am so happy to know that you two are finally reunited", Queen Serenity spoke as she moved her and the mist disappeared and revealed the ruins of the old moon city. And with the she transform the two back in to the old selves. Prince Darien in his amour and Princess Serena into her princess dress and birth mark on her forehead.

"But why didn't I remember him or you? Why now?", Serena questioned her mother. It was so nice to see her mother again. She hade remember everything, the love of her life, the balls, the garden the smells of it flowers, her mother and finally the last battle with Beryl. She shook her head and began to get watery eyes. She remember that her mother sacrificed herself for them.

"Because I made it so when you two finally found each other and continued your love, your passion, you would remember who you are. But for that to happen you two had to prove you really love each other by finding each other again. You two are the only ones with your love, who can save this world, this universe", her mother replied with watery eyes too. "Serena, honey, I could see it in your eyes, when you were not with him, you would get depressed. You love him more that death could ever do. I am so happy I can see you two again".

With that Serena ran into her mother's arms and hugged her. " I missed you so", her mother cried. "My baby, I knew I would see you again" Serena held on to her mother tighter, she remember the way her mother always made everything better.

"Queen Serenity, I and the behalf of earth thank you for everything you have done and everything you sacrificed." Darien said as he bowed, like the royal prince he was. She look at him. Her daughter had chosen so well, she was proud of them. She then look at Serena still hugging her.

"Serena honey have you found the crystal yet?", she said.

  
  


"No mother I haven't", as she pulled away and walked back to the safety of Darien's arms.

"Honey, it is closer than you think and when you find it, you and Darien will have to face the hardest time of your life defending this world, but remember to trust in to each other's love and you will conquer all"She said as began to fade. " I'm sorry I can't stay any long, I am so glad you remember who you are and remember I am always with you and when ever you need me, I will always be here".

Serena began to cry again. "No, please it is not enough time, I just remembered you, I need more time", as she watched her mother's ghost walk away but then turn around and walk back.

"Serena, right now I did my part, You two remember you are and your love. That's all you need to know right now but I will be back to help you", as she once cupped her daughter's cheek with her now transparent hand. "Tell Luna I say hi, and the Scouts too!, Remember I love you". Then she turned to Darien and said " Watch over her, and protect her. I am proud of you Prince Darien, I am sure your parents are too".

Darien smiled and nodded his head as he were saying thank you. As she glided alway from the couple, she said one finally thing.

"Goodbye, my daughter and her prince, live happy lives and I will be waiting to see you again. Now I think it is time for you to wake up", she said with a smile as a single tear of sadness fell from her eye, for she knew it was going to be a while she saw them again.

"Bye Mother, I love you always and will always be thinking of you", Serena's said as a tear fell from her eye too.

"Goodbye Queen Serenity, thank you for everything", Darien spoke .

And with a wave of her hand, their were gone. The mist faded back in and around the old queen.

"Goodbye and good luck", she softly spoke before completely fading away.

  
  
  
  


*Back in Darien's room*

  
  


"Serena, wake up, Serena wake up now", a voice said as a sleepy Serena heard, as she opened her eyes. There was someone over her but vision made the image look double. As this figure helped her up, her eye sight back to normal. It was Darien they were back in his apartment. But before another thing was said, she bolted in his arms.

As Darien leaned down to ear, he whispered, "I told you, you were the princess, I am so glad I found you". He felt her hold him tighter. She leaned back and started kissing his face all over, causing this grown man to giggle. The she looked around his room. Why was dark again? And the clock said 12:00.

"Darien did you notice it was dark again?", she questioned him, "Never mind that now, god I love you, everything makes sense now, all those images and all the feelings we had" She smiled back at him, then a small evil grin appeared.

"Darien do you remember everything, everything we did?", she purred as she walked out of his arms and next to his bed. As she sat down she watch the once strong prince, now buckling at the knees.

"Yes........", he spit out. "Serena, don't temp me please" as he slow walked towards her.

But before he could reach her, a voice from above spoke. 

"Serena, as my last gift to you my darling, I have turned back time so you and your prince can have this night again. Only you two will remember what you have been told and that this night has repeated itself, the scouts will never know", Queen Serenity's voice rang out in to the night air but she could not be seen. Then there was nothing. No more words.

"Thank you mother", Serena smiled as she pulled Darien towards her and on to the bed. 

"Now my prince where were we?"

  
  


Hours had gone by and the couple laid on the sides looking at each other. Only covered by the blue sheets. Serena couldn't stop smiling. She had finally understood what she was missing her whole life. Darien just sank deeper and deeper in to those baby blues. There was nothing around them but each other.

"Darien, do you think everything will be the same for us, as they were back then?", Serena questioned. She watched his facial expression, turned from happy to serious.

"Serena, we have found each other, no matter what our love will shine on through the darkness, never give on it", he said with loving eyes. He pulled her in to his and hugged her. He feel so relaxed, he could go to sleep right here and right now.

"This night will be forever in my heart and my Mind Serena, I will never forget, I love you so much", is the last thing she hear as he feel a sleep. She sat the for a while and thought about what her love just said. She could feel sleep coming on her and with her last breath she said "Yeah... this is one will go on forever in our memories, a one forever night". 

As she little lids shut tight , you could see the moon light still shining in his room on them. They looked so peaceful, so calm. Like they had waited years for this moment, this moment to be in their arm, to be together until the end. And if you looked hard enough you could see Queen Serenity face smiling down at them.

"Yes my daughter, A One Forever Night". 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The 

End

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


FINALLY FINISH! So what did you think? That was the longest I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed and e-mail me if I should continue with the story explaining what happens to them next, or should I leave it here.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
